A Different Story
by AlaskaLives4Ever
Summary: What would happen if the Erudite weren't killing the Divergent? What if there was no war? What if Tris and Tobias never got together and were just good friends? What if she fell for someone else? This is a different story. A/U
1. Chapter 1: The New Members

**Authors Note:**

 **Ok first of all I don't own Divergent or any of these characters. Second of all this is my first story so tell me how I do. I hope you like it. :) – nopurple4me**

 **A Different Story**

 **Chapter One: The New Members**

 **Tris POV:**

I can't believe it! I'm a dauntless member AND I came in first in my initiation. I have become close friend with Tobias and lots of new dauntless friends. Molly and Drew are out so I don't have to deal with them. The gang and I have become great friends with Peter so were ok with him staying.

I hug Christina who is just as excited as I am. We are now full members. The cafeteria is so loud I can barely hear anyone talk. I hear Uriah yell something, but it is very faint. "WHAT?" I yell back. He comes up to me and yells, "TRUTH OR DARE AT ZEKE'S." Oh. That makes sense.

We played a few games during initiation. Uhg that means Christina is going to make me go shopping with her. I am SO not looking forward to it. Oh, here she come prepare for ultimate toucher.

"TRIS COME ON LET'S GO WE HAVE TO GET READY BEFORE THE GAME START' HAVE TO GO SHOPPING." Yells Christina. "OK. LET'S GO"

We walk to the Pit and Christina first drag's me into "Dauntless Secret". "Seriously? Why do we have to go here?" I ask. She replies "If we don't do a Truth or Dare we have to strip remember? So we have to look good underneath to. Duh."

She drag's me in and makes me try some bras and thongs on. She decides to get me a black lacey push-up bra and a matching lacey thong. She then drags me to the biggest store where she picks out several outfits for me to try on. In the end she chooses a pair of tights, a pair of short-shorts, a tank top, a crop top, and a black leather jacket.

We go back to the dorms where she does make my make-up and we get dressed. She makes me put on a pair of two inch heels and we head to Zeke's apartment.

When we get there everyone is already positioned in a circle and sitting. I sit in between Zeke and Peter while Christina sit's between Will and Uriah.

Zeke stand's up and says "OK now that everyone is here let's get started. The rules are simple. We play until someone loses al their clothes."

 **Ok. That is my first chapter and I will update I if I get five reviews. Comment please. If it sucks I agree. – nopurple4me**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare?

**A Different Story**

 **Chapter Two: Truth or Dare**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ok thank you for all of those who read. I will try my best to update often. – nopurple4me**

 **Tris POV:**

"Ok. I go first because this is my apartment." Says Zeke. "Hmm. Four my friend Truth or dare?" he asks. "Dare" Tobias replies.

"I dare you to sing "We are Never Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift to Eric." "WHAT?!" yells Tobias. "Do this or strip man." Says Zeke grinning. "Fine."

Shauna, Zeke, and I follow Tobias to Eric's office. When we get there we hide at the corner to watch. Tobias knocks on his office door, and Eric opens it and asks "What?" Tobias start's singing:

 **I remember when we broke up the first time**

 **Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like**

 **We hadn't seen each other in a month**

 **When you said you needed space. (What?)**

 **Then you come around again and say**

 **"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."**

 **Remember how that lasted for a day?**

 **I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."**

 **Ooh, we called it off again last night**

 **But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

 **We are never ever ever getting back together,**

 **We are never ever ever getting back together,**

 **You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**

 **But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

 **Like, ever...**

 **I'm really gonna miss you picking fights**

 **And me falling for it screaming that I'm right**

 **And you would hide away and find your peace of mind**

 **With some indie record that's much cooler than mine**

 **Ooh, you called me up again tonight**

 **But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

 **We are never, ever, ever getting back together**

 **We are never, ever, ever getting back together**

 **You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**

 **But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

 **Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah**

 **Oh oh oh**

 **I used to think that we were forever ever**

 **And I used to say, "Never say never..."**

 **Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"**

 **And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,**

 **We are never getting back together. Like, ever"**

 **No!**

 **We are never ever ever getting back together**

 **We are never ever ever getting back together**

 **You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**

 **But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

 **We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,**

 **We, ooh, getting back together**

 **You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**

 **But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

Eric looks at Tobias and sighs, "Truth or Dare?" "Yep" replies Tobias. "Can I join?" "Sure." So we start heading back to Zeke's apartment with Eric following us.

When we get back we find Peter and Uriah fake fighting while everyone watches. We all walk in and Tobias says "Peter, Truth or Dare?" Peter replies, "Umm. Dare?" Tobias grins evilly, "I dare you to go into the Pit and propose to the first person you see. With a ring pop"

Peter swallows hard and says "Anyone coming?" Tobias, Christina, Marleen, and I all jump up to follow him to the Pit.

The first person he sees is... Tori. "Tori, I have been in love with you since I first saw you. Will you marry me?" asks Peter. Tori's eye grow huge and says "No, I will not marry you. First of all I am like 8 years older than you and second don't you have a crush on Tris?"

Peter grows red on the second comment and I start blushing.

 **Peter's POV**

Ok. Tris was never supposed to find that out. Damn you Four. Stupid dare. She probably thinks I'm a weirdo now. When we get back they ask, "How did it go? Who did you have to ask?" Fours says, "It went well and he had to ask Tori."

Everyone starts laughing at the part that I had to propose to Tori. Then I ask Uriah, "Truth or Dare Uriah?" "Dare I ain't no Pansycake" "OK I dare you to streak through the halls of Erudite." Uriah goes white at the dare. "You are no pansycake right?"

 **Ok people I hope you like this chapter and my dares. I decided to make this a Petris if you don't like then don't read. Please follow and comment. Thanks :D – nopurple4me**


	3. Chapter 3: ERUDITE?

**A Different Story**

 **Chapter 3: ERUDITE?**

 **Ok peeps. I hope you like my last chapter and thank to those who have read, commended, favorited, and followed my story. So far I have over 100 views! I find this pretty amazing saying that is my first story published. Thank you people. –nopurple4me**

 **Uriah's POV:**

OH HECK NO! Streak the halls of ERUDITE?! This is by far the worst dare I have ever gotten. Man this is a hard decision. Admit I'm a pansycake or do the dare. I'm going to go with the dare.

"I'm no pansycake! Who's coming?" I yell. Tris, Peter, and Christina jump up wanting to watch me humiliate myself.

We jump on the train and ride it to the erudite compound. When we get there they turn around while I get undressed and start running. By the time we get back to where I started we are all winded and they are laughing so hard they are crying. "Did you see that ladies reaction" chokes out Peter. "Hurry up guys I think they called security." I say.

We take off and we are soon back at the dauntless compound. A bit pissed I decide to give someone a dare. An EVIL dare.

 **Zeke's POV:**

We were just laying around waiting for those four to get back. All of a sudden they walk in and Uriah yells, "ZEKE DEAR BROTHER TRUTH OR DARE?" Hmm. This could be tragic. "Truth." I say. "PANCYCAKE!" yells Uri.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like being your victim right not." I say. "Meh. Who is your crush?" asks Uriah. Oh CRAP! Seriously Uri. Are you FRICKN kidding me? This is could end tragically or magically. May as get it out or I can die alone.

"Umm… Christina." I say REALLY fast. "What did you say?" asks Uriah. "I am SO not repeating that." I say. "Marleen truth or dare?" I ask.

Mar thinks about it for a moment before saying "Dare?" I grin evilly thinking of what I should go to her.

 **Tris POV:**

"Dare?" say Mar. Ohh. I wonder what he is going to dare her. "I dare you to sing "Where Do Broken Hearts Go" by One Direction to... Max.

She grits her teeth before mumbling "fine. Who's coming?" Christina, Zeke, and I follow Mar to Max's office. She knocks and he asks "What?" The Mar starts singing actually not half bad.

 **Counted all my mistakes and there's only one**

 **Standing up on a list of the things I've done**

 **All the rest of my crimes don't come close**

 **To the look on your face when I let you go**

 **So I built you a house from a broken home**

 **Then I wrote you a song with the words you spoke**

 **Yeah, it took me some time but I figured out**

 **How to fix up a heart that I let down**

 **Now I'm searching every lonely place**

 **Every corner calling out your name**

 **Trying to find you but I just don't know**

 **Where do broken hearts go?**

 **Where do broken hearts go?**

 **Yeah the taste of your lips on the tip of my tongue**

 **It's at the top of the list of the things I want**

 **Mind is running in circles of you and me**

 **Anyone in between is the enemy**

 **Shadows come with the pain that you're running from**

 **Love was something you never heard enough**

 **Yeah, it took me some time but I figured out**

 **How to fix up a heart that I let down**

 **Now I'm searching every lonely place**

 **Every corner calling out your name**

 **Trying to find you but I just don't know**

 **Where do broken hearts go?**

 **Are you sleeping baby by yourself?**

 **Or are you giving it to someone else?**

 **Trying to find you but I just don't know**

 **Where do broken hearts go?**

 **Where do broken hearts go?**

 **Tell me now, tell me now**

 **Tell me where you're going**

 **You feel afraid?**

 **Where do broken hearts go?**

 **Tell me now, tell me now**

 **Tell me will you ever love me again?**

 **Love me again?**

 **Now I'm searching every lonely place**

 **Every corner calling out your name**

 **Trying to find you but I just don't know**

 **Where do broken hearts go?**

 **Are you sleeping baby by yourself?**

 **Or are you giving it to someone else?**

 **Trying to find you but I just don't know**

 **Where do broken hearts go?**

 **Tell me where you're hiding now?**

 **Where do broken hearts go?**

 **Come on baby, cause I need you now**

 **Where do broken hearts go?**

 **Tell me, cause I'm breaking down**

 **Where do broken hearts go?**

 **Come on baby, come and get me out**

 **Come on baby, come and get me out**

 **Come on baby, cause I need you now**

 **Where do broken hearts go?**

 **Where do broken hearts go?**

 **Where do broken hearts go?**

 **Where do broken hearts go?**

We all run back laughing while Mar is all red from what she just did. When we get back she asks Peter, "Truth or dare?"

 **Peter's POV:**

"Peter truth or dare" asks Marleen. Hmm. "Dare." Marleen grins evilly before saying "I dare you to kiss your crush." OH CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. Why did Tori have to tell them I had a crush on Tris? Why God? "Fine." I walk over to Tris and kiss her softly on the lips and quickly sit down.

 **Ok people third chapters up and I hope you like it. Remember follow, favorite, and review! Thank You who ever reads this! : D – nopurple4me.**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Ok peeps. Sorry,but I'm not going to update today Sorry! D: I need help with making couples though so far I'm going to do Peter/Tris, Eric/Lynn, and Zeke/Christina. I'm not going to put the couple like how they are in the book. So Uriah and Marleen are not going to be together. Please tell me some couples I should put before I just chose at random. :P – nopurple4me**


	5. Chapter 4: Petris?

**Chapter Four: Petris?**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ok people. SUPER, SUPER, SUPER,SUPER sorry for not updating. I just don't know what to write. For those of you who don't know this is my FIRST story. I have over 300 views! Thank you all who have read. So I'm unsure what to write. I hope you guys don't hate me and I hope you guys don't hate me. So here is chapter four ;). Also I'm going to make Tobias like Tris while she dates Peter for the fun of it. And I need someone to put Tobias with. I'm thinking Lauran. Tell me what you think. Peas. : D – nopurple4me**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously don't look like Veronica Roth. SO... Divergent is her so are all the characters. I own nothing except the plot. =D**

* * *

 **Tris POV:**

I sit there quiet and blushing. I mean that was my FIRST kiss. How would you expect me to react? The kiss was soft and warm. So Peter and I were now sitting just staring at each other. While others just stared in shock.

"So… Umm….. Lynn Truth or Dare?" Asked Peter. She thought about it for a moment before saying "Dare."

Peter looked at her evilly before saying, "I dare you to propose to the first person you see, kiss them, slap them, and then egg them. Though I am not sure if you will. You are quite dauntless Miss Lynn."

Lynn looked around before groaning and saying, "Whose coming?" Everyone excluding Peter and I get up wanting to go.

"So... you like me?" I say. "Yeeeaaaahhhh. I do." Says Peter before blushing. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have told you I like you. It would have came out somehow and eventually." I reply. "Well you didn't show any interest in me and it was like you just saw me as a friend. Besides it was like you and Four liked each other."

I laugh thinking about thought of me and Tobias being together. "What? What did I say?" he asks. "You said it was like me and Four liked each other. Were just good friends were not dating." I manage to choke out. "Oh. But still he looks at you the way Zeke looks at Christiana. I'm not sure if he just thinks of you as a friend." He says.

"Well I don't like him. I like you." I say before kissing him.

 **Peter POV:**

"Well I don't like him. I like you." Says Tris before kissing me. Wow. I am kissing TRIS PRIOR. I AM KISSING PRIOR! WOW. I never thought this would happen. I always thought Four would get her. She pulls away for a second to catch her breath before kissing me again.

We hear laughter down the hall and pull away from each other. "I don't want to tell them. At least not yet." She says while looking me in the eye. The door bangs open and see jumps away from me.

They don't notice and continue on with what they are doing. "So… What happened? I take it as it was funny." I say. "FUNNY!? IT WAS NOT FUNNY! IT WAS HALARIOUS!" Says Uriah before collapsing with laughter.

"She had to do all that stuff to Amy one of the dauntless-borns." Say Eric smiling. Wait he doesn't smile. Not even for Uriah's dare he smiled. Huh. I wonder why he is smiling.

"Ok not all that crap is over. Christina truth or dare?" asks Lynn. Christina ponders over it before saying… "Dare." Lynn smiles evilly before saying.

 **Zeke's POV:**

"I dare you to sing "Somebody to You" by The Vamps ( **I LOVE that song. Just not the other one by One Direction)** to your… CRUSH." Hmm. I wonder who she is going to sing to. I hope it's me. Crap. Did I just think that?

She thinks about it before standing up and walking towards me. "Um… This one is for Zeke." She says and starts singing. She is pretty good.

 **I used to want to be**

 **Living like there's only me.**

 **But now I spend my time**

 **Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind.**

 **I used to be so tough.**

 **Never really gave enough.**

 **And then you caught my eye.**

 **Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike.**

 **Look at me now. I'm falling.**

 **I can't even talk, still stuttering.**

 **This ground of mine keeps shaking**

 **Oh oh oh. Now...**

 **All I want to be, yeah, all I ever want to be**

 **Yeah, yeah, is somebody to you.**

 **All I want to be, yeah, all I ever want to be**

 **Yeah, yeah, is somebody to you.**

 **Everybody's tryin' to be a billionaire.**

 **But every time I look at you I just don't care,**

 **'Cause all I want to be, yeah, all I ever want to be**

 **Yeah, yeah, is somebody to you.**

 **I used to run around.**

 **I didn't want to settle down.**

 **But now I wake each day**

 **Looking for a way that I can see your face.**

 **I've got your photograph.**

 **But baby I need more than that.**

 **I need to know your lips.**

 **Nothing ever mattered to me more than this.**

 **Look at me now. I'm falling.**

 **I can't even talk, still stuttering.**

 **This ground of mine keeps shaking**

 **Oh oh oh. Now...**

 **All I want to be, yeah, all I ever want to be**

 **Yeah, yeah, is somebody to you.**

 **All I want to be, yeah, all I ever want to be**

 **Yeah, yeah, is somebody to you.**

 **Everybody's tryin' to be a billionaire.**

 **But every time I look at you I just don't care,**

 **'Cause all I want to be, yeah, all I ever want to be**

 **Yeah, yeah, is somebody to you.**

 **Look at me now. I'm falling.**

 **I can't even talk, still stuttering.**

 **All I want to be**

 **Yeah, all I ever want to be**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...**

 **All I want to be, yeah, all I ever want to be**

 **Yeah, yeah, is somebody to you.**

 **All I want to be, yeah, all I ever want to be**

 **Yeah, yeah, is somebody to you.**

 **All I want to be, yeah, all I ever want to be**

 **Yeah, yeah, is somebody to you.**

 **All I want to be, yeah, all I ever want to be**

 **Yeah, yeah, is somebody to you.**

 **Everybody's tryin' to be a billionaire.**

 **But every time I look at you I just don't care,**

 **'Cause all I want to be, yeah, all I ever want to be**

 **Yeah, yeah, is somebody to you.**

 **'Cause all I want to be, yeah, all I ever want to be**

 **Yeah, yeah, is somebody to you.**

 **(Source: . )**

She sits down and blushes before saying, "Four truth or dare?" He respond "Truth." Christina smiles evilly before saying "Who do you like?"

Four my best friend says "Umm… Tris." Very quietly. "What?" asks Christina? "I SAID TRIS." He shouts before blushing.

I look at him before saying "it's your turn by the way. H grins at me then says "Eric truth or dare."

 **Lynn POV:**

Eric says "Dare?" I have to say he is pretty cute. Wait… where did that come from? Oh yeah back to the dare. Eric turned white. "What?" he says nervously. "You heard me." Responds Four. I wonder what Four dared him.

Eric walks towards me before stopping in front of me and kissing me.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ok I hoped you like it. Don't worry I'm not going to ruin Petris. I'm just throwing Tobias in there for the fun of it. Review, follow, and of course favorite. : D – nopurple4me.**


End file.
